


First Meeting

by Sille92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of angst, Dean doesn't get lucky, F/M, Gen, Mention of a dead character, for now?, mention of John Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: You're working for Ellen at the Roadhouse. She introduces you to the Winchester brothers and Dean flirts with you.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was supposed to be a drabble but turned into a one-shot. I'm sorry that the ending is so rushed. I didn't want to take in any further than that and tried to wrap it up to start on another story. BTW I'm still searching for a Beta!

**Title:** First Meeting

 

**Chapter No./One-Shot/ Drabble:** One-Shot

 

**Words:** 1201

 

**Author:** Sille

 

* * *

 

 

It was a busy night at the Roadhouse. Hunter after Hunter came in to get drinks or just chat with a few friends and familiar faces. You were fully engaged in your job. Making drinks and bringing them to the patrons. Getting the occasionally flirty smile or wink. Not something you were used to, to be honest. Even after years of working here. It took you by surprise every time. But you relished it nevertheless.

 

You enjoyed working at the Roadhouse. It gave you the opportunity to do something for the hunter community. Even if it was just serving drinks and trying to distract them from their everyday darkness. You tried hunting yourself once after your fiance was murdered by a ghost. It nearly cost you your life. But another hunter came to your rescue at the last moment. Something you were still eternally grateful for. After that, you decided that hunting was not something you could do. You asked the hunter if he knew something else you could do it instead and he suggested working at the Roadhouse. He even introduced you to Ellen.

 

That was 3 years ago. Nearly to the day. You were still happily working for Ellen and never regretted your choice. Sometimes you did a little research for one hunter or another when they asked you to. A few years ago you would have never thought that you could be happy living a life like that. But here you were.

 

“Y/N!” you heard Ellen's voice call over the noise in the room as you were on your way back to the bar. Turning around, you saw here standing near the entry door with two men. The one to her left was very tall with shaggy brown hair while the other one had a more military cut. Both were very attractive in your opinion.

 

Ellen waved you over. Following her request, you made your way over to them. Your eyes never leaving the shorter one of the two men. You felt drawn to him for some reason. Maybe because of his eyes. You have never seen such a gorgeous green before. The man noticed you looking and gave you a smug grin which made you frown a bit.

 

“There you are!” said Ellen as you stood before the three. “May I introduce you to Sam and Dean Winchester? I think you know their Dad.”

 

Your eyes widened. “John Winchester's boys?” you asked and Ellen nodded.

 

Sam held out is hand. “Nice to meet you!”

 

“Nice to meet you too! John told me so much about you two.” you returned and let a smile grace your lips.

 

“Hopefully only good things.” laughed Sam.

 

“Of course.” You sobered a bit. “I'm so sorry for your loss. He was such a great man.”

 

“That he was,” said Dean and took a step in your direction. He took your hand in his and gave it a firm shake accompanied with a flirty smile. “Nice to meet you, sweetheart.”

 

The smile on your lips grew despised yourself. You heard about Dean reputation with the women. But you still couldn't resist enjoying his attention for a bit. It gave you a significant self-confidence boost. The women he usually went after were all good looking with a thin figure. According to the other hunters at least.

 

Dean was still holding your hand and didn't seem inclined to let go anytime soon. His brother shook his head and rolled his eyes. Like this was something Dean always did with the women he was interested. Even knowing this you still blushed as you retracted your hand from his grip.

 

“You guys wanna have a drink? I don't think you came all this way just to say “Hi”!” broke Ellen the silence that descended over you.

 

Dean's smile widened. “I'm always up for a drink.” Even as he spoke to Ellen he didn't turn is gaze away from you. “Are you gonna make us those drinks sweetheart? I'm sure they will be the best we ever tasted.”

 

You blushed again. “Of course. It is kind of my job around here, you know,” you answered.

 

“Awesome!”

 

Ellen nodded and left you three to your own devices. But not without giving you a meaningful glance that had you rolling your eyes as you turned around to lead the boys to the bar. It was always the same. Every time a good looking man came in and showed even the slight interest in you, she tried to set you both up. This time her victim seemed to be Dean. But with his reputation you sure as hell weren't going to get involved with him. You were not the girl for One-Night-Stands. Even if he was very attractive.

 

The brothers followed you back to the bar and took a seat on the stools. You went behind the bar and leaned with your arms on the surface. Unaware that this position showed of your cleavage. “What can I get you guys?” you asked.

 

“Whiskey, straight up,” Dean answered, still with that flirty smile on his lips. You noticed his eyes going down to your breast and straightened up. Your face turned red. Yet again. What was it about this man that made you, a grown women, into a blushing virgin?

 

Turning to Sam you smiled at him. “And for you?”

 

“Just a beer, please. Someone needs to keep a clear head,” he answered with a grin.

 

“Beer and Whiskey. Got it. Coming right up.” You turned around to the shelves to get the drinks which gave you the opportunity to take a deep breath. The last time you were this flustered was when you met your late fiance for the first time. Back then you weren't used to the attention. Now though. Now you were flirted with on a regular basis. Even though it still surprised you every time it didn't mean you weren't used to it. What was wrong with you?

 

In no time at all you had the two drinks prepared and turned back to the boys. “Here you go!” you said smiling, trying not to let your feelings of embarrassment show.

 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” answered Dean and downed the drink right away. Sam was more reserved. He thanked you with a small smile before taking a swing of his beer.

 

“Enjoy your evening guys. I still have some work to do here,” you announced and gestured to the room in general. Everything to get away from Dean. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of you. And you really did have some work to do. Your shift wasn't over after all.

 

Dean grinned at you. “Maybe catch you after your shift?” he asked and winked at you.

 

Trying to look happy and unaffected you patted his check. “Maybe next time handsome.” you teased and turned to ask another guest for their order. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sam hitting Dean on his and hissing something at him. You couldn't suppress a little smirk. Even though you didn't know why but you kind of hoped that there would be a next time.

 

The End.

 


End file.
